


Mistletoe

by fuckingcommissions



Series: Max and Co Commissions [6]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Making Out, Mistletoe, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 19:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10997445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingcommissions/pseuds/fuckingcommissions
Summary: Max and Molly share a kiss.





	Mistletoe

Leaning into Molly's kiss, Max can't help but moan into the girl's mouth. It's their first Christmas together, as a couple and with her as a part of their family, and she caught him under the mistletoe. He hadn't even been aware that he was standing under it, so, of course, when she shoved lips against his, he was taken completely off guard.

Now, as he starts to relax into it, he finds himself getting rather excited. However, almost as suddenly as she began, she pulls back away, and he has still not managed to regain his composure. Molly starts to walk away, swaying her hips seductively, in the rather formfitting (or, at least, as formfitting as it can be on a girl her age) Santa dress that she's been wearing for the holiday.

Staring after her, his jaw nearly hanging open, he can't help but think about how badly he wants to have the chance to strip her out of that dress. In fact, he's so aroused after that wonderful kiss that it's hard for him to resist the urge to chase her down right now and tackle her to the ground, doing so right here, without any concern.

It is then when his sister walks up behind him, surprising him and snapping him out of his dirty thoughts while she speaks. “I got a picture of that cute little kiss, you know,” she says.

Feeling her breath against his neck all of the sudden only increases his arousal, and he feels his face growing red. “Y-you did?” he stammers.

Putting the digital camera in his hands, he sees that it's open to a picture of the two of them kissing under the mistletoe. May laughs and says, “Oh, yes, I did! And it's an adorable shot, don't you agree? I think it would make for a great Christmas card!”

While Max stammers further, trying to come up with a reply, Molly walks back over, leaning over his other shoulder and agreeing. “That's really cute! I think it's a great shot.”

With both girls leaning on him like this, and the memory of Molly's lips against his and the way she looks in her dress, and imagining the way May looks in hers, and this picture in his hands, it's all Max can do to contain himself. It's shaping up to be a very merry Christmas for him indeed.

 


End file.
